


Hard Candy

by Extra_fried_noodles



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Crack, Dubious Consent, Fairy!Erik, Humor, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Torture, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extra_fried_noodles/pseuds/Extra_fried_noodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt summary: Erik is a fairy, but not just any lame fairy.  He's a Boner Fairy, and he's addicted to Charles' spunk!  But he's not the only one with his eye on our blue-eyed beauty. Now with Bonus Chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is me playing around with another one of my prompts.  
> Full prompt can be found here:  
> http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8074.html?thread=18255498#t18255498
> 
> It's about a chapter away from complete, and I'll try to get that done asap :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Outside little Charles Xavier's room, a thunderstorm ravaged the vast lands of Genosha.  Charles was fighting hard to keep his fear hidden, his watery eyes larger than their usual size, glistened in the candle light.  He had just turned five, and eager to prove to his most beloved papa, that he was strong as well as brave.  
  
"My courageous little knight, your papa would be most proud!" These were days when Sharon Xavier, Charles' beautiful mama from a privileged background, still had the mind to show love and affection for her blood.  
  
"Mama, will you tell me a story?" Charles' blinked and tilted his head.  The young master, known throughout the land for his angelic looks, was rarely refused his wishes. "Of course my heart, what would you like to hear tonight? Hansel and Gretel? Pinocchio?" Sharon tucked her son into the bed tighter, while making herself comfortable beside him on top of blankets.  
  
Charles bit his lip and asked with his best manners, "May you please tell me the story of the fairy who bringed gold at night, please?" Sharon ruffled his soft wavy brown hair and said, "Oh my! And how did you come to know of this fairy? That tale is a little old for you yet."  
  
"Moira told Cook, and said a fairy bringed gold to her brother at night, and her papa was really happy in the morning, and..." The more excited Charles was, the less he could be fully comprehended.  "Is it true the fairy bringed him gold?" Sharon sighed, she shall need to have a word with the maid, but nonetheless, she could not hold her smile.  Her son had a thirst for knowledge, just like his father.  
  
"Alright my curious knight, I will tell you the story, but you promise to sleep when I finish?" Charles beamed at his mother, and snuggled right next to his mother, eager for her to begin.  "I promise, mama!"  
  
"It is said that the rich and fertile lands of Genosha are blessed by countless fairies with all sorts of different powers and gifts.  One of the most special of these fairies is the ah.." Sharon couldn't bring herself to say their rather vulgar name.  "The aah...fairy who visits young men during their sleep.  If the young man is deemed pure of heart and body, then the fairy will award him with gold.  If he is deemed sinful, then the fairy will leave and never visit him again."  
  
"What do they look like, mama?" "Well, stories say the fairy is a handsome man with wings quite unlike all the other fairies.  However, because they only venture out from the forests late into the night, no one has had a proper look at him.” Charles tilts his little head again, brows knitted in question when he asked, “Then how do you know it was him who visited?” “Good question my heart. It has been said that he leaves a trail of glitter, most sweet smelling, to make the dreams of good young men even better."  
  
Charles sat up with widened eyes, "Sweet? What kind of sweet?" His mother gave him a stern but bemused look, Charles immediately tucked himself back under the blankets.  "I do believe it is marshmallows, roasted just right."  Charles closes his eyes and sniffs as if he can smell the marshmallows.  
  
"Will the fairy think I'm good, mama?" Sharon was not ready to have the conversation with her five year old son.  She huddled closer to Charles, "You are more than good, only a fool would think otherwise and you're papa will be most proud of you when he returns from his travels. Now, go to sleep my little knight."  
  
"Yes mama, good night, love you..."  
  
"I love you more." With that, Sharon gave her son a soft kiss on the forehead, before leaving him to his dreams.  
  
Little did they know, tragedy was merely days away.  Master of the house, Brian Xavier, loving husband and father, would meet a gruesome death and never make it back to his estate in Westchester.

~x~  
  
Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the enchanted forests far to the east of Westchester, a young fairy, not that much older than Charles, was frantically making his way back home.  This little fairy had gone against the wishes of his mother, and stayed out all day to collect berries and nuts to last them through the storm.  His not yet fully developed wings were not carrying him fast enough, and the rough winds will soon catch up.  
  
' _Fly faster, fly faster. Don't give up. Nearly there. So tired. So heavy...No Erik, you are nearly home! Fly faster! Fly!_ '

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for child abuse and non-physical sexual abuse

It was just before Charles' twelfth birthday, when his stepfather told the youth what his mother could not about the fairy who awards good young men with gold.  
  
"Your step brother, Cain, developed earlier than I expected, and I had not the time to instill proper discipline in him, but you my dear boy, will be the end of our woes."  
  
Kurt Marko was one of Brian Xavier's closest friends. He often accompanied Brian on his exploratory travels.  Kurt was with Brian on the day of his death, and was the one who brought the horrifying news to his widow and child.  He became a comfort to the grieving widow emotionally and soon after, physically.  As a widower himself, it seemed only natural the two would marry, and join their families and fortunes.  
  
"Pay close attention Charles, for I will be extremely enraged if you fail me on this one thing I ask of you." The current master of the house had asked to see his step son alone in the study. "In short time, you will become a man and your body will go through physical changes.  One change in particular will attract the so called Boner Fairy, who will give us gold if your are good and refrain from giving in to sexual urges."  
  
"Sexual urges? Like what? I thought they were just stories for children...my lord." The young Xavier promised himself to never call the other man his father.  
  
Kurt slammed his hand hard on to the oak wood desk.  "Had I given you permission to speak, boy? I thought that wretched mother of yours had taught you better manners." Charles immediately bites his lips and bows his head downwards, the last thing he wants is to be caned and locked in his room again.  
  
"As you are well aware, your mother's drinking and embarrassing behavior in public has cost me valuable business.  Our debts are severe and growing, it is time you earned your keep, little master."  
  
' _Of course this has nothing to do with your gambling away of my father's fortune_ ', The boy forced to grow up too quickly thought with resigned bitterness.  
  
"You will without fail report to me every morning, and every evening before you retire, so that I make my inspection on the changes of your body, starting now." Charles snaps his head up, with his brows creased together in question.  
  
"Remove your clothing." Charles is too stunned to move or think.  "Now! You insolent boy!" His step father slams his hands down again, and reaches for his cane.  
  
"Y-yes my lord.." The blue-eyed youth started to strip in front of his stepfather.  Charles had always hoped the look in his step father's eyes when he looks at him was one of disgust.  But now he knows it to be much worse.  
  
"It's a pity your mother has wasted away our fortune, or I could have had you myself. We all make sacrifices in this household my boy, and you are no different."  
  
The only consolation Charles has was that Kurt barely acknowledges his half sister, by his mother and his stepfather, Raven.  
  
~x~  
  
"Good morning, Angel. Your wings look stunning under the sunlight." Angel was a fire fairy, with large, graceful dragonfly-like wings that captures and reflect light colored glass. At only a tender age, she was already considered one of the most beautiful fairies in these enchanted forests. It would do wonders for Erik's family name and not to mention his own confidence if Angel was to become his mate.  
  
"Thank you, Erik. And your wings are..." The fire fairy flew to the handsome young man's side to get a better look at his wings.  
  
The snort Angel gives echoes across the open meadow. "Oh my goodness! Look at them!! They- they're so adorable!!! How do you even move about with them? Oh! Please flap them again! Oh goodness!!! They are much too cute!! Come! I must show them to all my friends!"  
  
If Erik had been born in a different time, he'd say "Fuck my life."  
  



	3. Chapter 3

"Erik! I bring great news! Shaw wishes to see you. I think he wants you to join the hunt tonight!" Janos, in his excitement, flew into a few stray branches and crash landed into the pile of colossal sized mushrooms Erik had spent the morning gathering, bringing up suffocating clouds of spores and dirt.  It took them a good ten minutes to stop coughing and pushing each other into more fungi.

"You really think he'll allow me, Janos?" Erik has been eagerly awaiting this moment, ever since he ran away from his village on the other side of the forest after it manifested a little over three years ago, and the Brotherhood of Boner Fairies found him injured, lost and starving, stealing from their winter stash of food.  Without question, they accepted the young man into their home with wide open arms.

Janos was not more than a year older than Erik, and was the closest to him in age among the Brotherhood.  Janos was driven from his home by his own father when he became so called cursed.

No one knows how the boner fairies came to be, as they are not born as one, and almost every member of the Brotherhood lived a tranquil and loving childhood.   The plight occurs only in male fairies, and it is not passed from parent to child. It remains impossible to predict which of the boys could become one of the cursed when he reaches adolescence.

The first signs of the so called curse is a drastic change, almost overnight, in the shape of the wings.  Boner fairies have wings that do not look like wings at all. Rather they look like bubbles or balloons, almond shaped but plumper and more spherical.

It is one of nature's greatest mysteries how the boner fairies are able to fly at all, what with the wings being disproportionately small as well as seemingly unflappable. Some of the more blunt fairy folk even call them the bosom fairies, since from the back, they really do look like a pair of well endowed tits.

Further adding to the fuel, a boner fairy's wings also change color reflecting their mood.  However, the colors range are not those found in mood stones from the local witch shop.  Theirs' vary on the rainbow spectrum of pastels and bright lollipop colors.

Finally, just to make sure no other fairies is as freakish as they, nature has awarded them the uncontrollable ability to release trails of scented glitter of the least manly of odors, such as caramel, cotton candy and most famously, roasted marshmallows!

It is not surprising boner fairies find it beyond impossible to find a mate in the fairy world.  Most fairy folk consider them, at best, a deformed laughing stock that has brought shame and embarrassment to their family and village.  At worst, they are considered cursed and inherently evil. Nevertheless they are always driven out of their villages, and deep into the forests, so that their perversity would not affect the rest of the fairy world.

It is said when the earliest boner fairies gave up hope of finding love or physical pleasure among the fairies, they ventured out to where the humans dwell, and found the ambrosia of the gods spilling from the stiff fruit of just ripened human males.  To this day, the Brotherhood has made it their weekly tradition to visit the nearby human towns to hunt for this revered secretion.

~x~

Shaw was waiting for Erik at the Brotherhood's main burrow, a deep and rocky cave with no fresh water supply or natural ventilation.  It seemed the whole Brotherhood had gathered as well.  Shaw stood proud atop of a large rock platform.  He was the most prominent boner fairy in these forests, and perhaps one of the most prominent boner fairies ever.  Erik is equal parts terrified and in awe of their leader.

"The star of today has arrived gentlemen! Erik! Come, join me up here!" Unused to such positive attention, Erik made his way through his brethren with apprehension.  "We all know of young Erik's tragic story.  Most of us lived nearly the same plight or worse.  The Brotherhood was fortunate to have found you in your time of need, my son. You have grown into a strong and worthy young man, and I have watched you practice with fervor for this moment."

Shaw gave Erik a quick wink.  He didn't know whether to be ecstatic about the hunt, or embarrassed that Shaw had seen him work the cucumbers and bananas he had stolen from the surrounding villages, while his free hand furiously mimicked the action below. "So with great honor, I am proud to invite you to join us on your first hunt of the sacred fruit." Applause and cheer roared throughout the cave.

Azazel came up to Erik and gave him a loud smack on the buttocks. "You're in luck! I happened to have found the most succulent of nectar last night. Follow me tonight, and I'll show you where to find the best harvest." Being a few years older, Azazel had taken it upon himself to look after Erik and Janos in any way he could.

"Hey! You never offered to share your collection with me when I was allowed to hunt. Now we know who your favorite is!" Janos tried to pout, but they could all tell from the canary yellow of his wings that he just as exhilarated as they are.

Erik could not wait for hunt to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Underaged, dub-con, child abuse

For hours, Erik flew around the streets of Westchester, looking into darkened windows and finding nothing that captured his attention. The disgruntled fairy was about to give up and call it quits on his first hunt, when he caught a whiff of something delectably sweet in the midnight breeze.  The scent was unlike anything Erik had encountered before, and it sent his wings pulsing.  It was a sweetness purer than any fruit or honey he knew of, and it seemed to be drifting from the other side of human town, far from where he was told to stay around.  
  
As if in a trance, the green eyed fairy floated, almost without looking, towards the direction where the smell grew stronger.  It led him across the other side of the town, to a large isolated mansion double the size of Erik's entire childhood village. The pungent essence continued to pull him to a room on the upper floor at the eastern side of the mansion, where it faces the acres of what Erik assumes used to be extravagant gardens, but now in a severe state of disregar  
  
The moon was at its full glory tonight, and Erik felt as if the air was punched out of his lungs, as well as his wings, as he took in the sight before him. Through the window he was currently clinging on to, he could see a young boy, ethereal in his looks, with milky translucent skin that seemed to be glowing.  He had silky wavy dark brown hair that reached below the ears and slightly covered his closed eyes.  With his enhanced night vision, Erik can also tell the boy had plump edible lips, and long soft lashes. However, those were not the reasons why Erik was currently struggling to keep afloat.  
  
The sleeping youth was laid spread-eagle on the bed with all his limbs chained to the bed post.  His slender arms, bound at the wrists with thick leather cuffs that had heavy iron chains attached and were hooked to either side of the headboard.  His svelte bare legs were spread wide and restrained by a single bulky ring at each ankle, which were also attached to the bedposts by more chains.  
  
Erik felt the blood drain downwards, making his leather briefs uncomfortably tight.  He felt disgusted with himself for being sexually stimulated by a sight so wrong and perverse, but he was unable to turn away.  The sweet odor was bursting through the crack of the open window.  He had found his prey.  
  
When Erik pulled the window open further the tantalizing aroma wafted out as if to drag him into the room.  It took all his will power to hold back from launching himself onto the sleeping angel.  He floated haphazardly towards the youth, his now blushing wings vibrating in excitement and arousal.  The youth's scent was overpoweringly concentrated within the room, and he was now breathing so hard, he was afraid his pink wings were going to pop.  
  
As steadily as his hyperventilating wings would allow, he moved right into the youth's space to garner a better look at his first ever prey.  At such close proximity, Erik can see the sleeping youth had long soft lashes, cherry red lips, and two endearing freckles atop of his small and slightly hooked nose.  His was the face of angelic purity and Erik could not fathom how anyone could use chains and binds on this boy.  
  
Erik finally allowed himself to focus downwards, where the aroma was most pungent. He leaned in right up close and took in a deep breath.  His senses flared and overwhelmed with endorphins, making his wings puff out sparkling scented secretions.  This is the first time Erik had smelt his own arousal, and it truly did smell of roasted marshmallows, like his brethren have sworn it would.  Together with the perfume from the boy, it became a heady mix of the best flavors from after the summer harvest.  Erik lost himself for only an instant, and let out an almost pained mewl.  When he opened his eyes again, the youth looked back wide open azure eyes of shock and fear.  
  
Repulsed by his own deviancy, Erik lounged back toward the window and readied himself to take flight.  A small whimper anchored Erik in place.  He peaked back to see the youth struggling with the chains, eyes large and pleading, completely focused on Erik's.  There was something in his eyes that Erik did not expect. It was arousal, but confused and anxious, just like Erik is feeling. The youth was hardening, his awoken cock tenting the thin cotton sheet covering his naked form.  He made another delicious mewling cry and rolled his hips as if to entice Erik back to his side.  
  
Erik doesn't know how long he stayed by the window, looking like a startled bunny, but as soon as he noticed the wet patch surrounding the apex of tented area, his bulbous wings moved of its own volition, bringing him hovering right above the summit. His fingers trembled as he lifted the thin sheet to reveal the youth's cock, swollen and leaking, spilling precious nutrients all over the boy's abdomen.    
  
Looking back up for any signs of discomfort, Erik cautiously leaned down to the youth's stomach to get a taste.  One tiny lick gave him a concentrated hit of all that he has snuffed out tonight, but Erik knew this was not yet the prized nectar his fellow brethren boast about.  Growing bolder, he traced his tongue along the smooth plains of his stomach, lapping up all the juice that had escaped.  The youth bucked about and his breathing became labored, and Erik made it a small game to catch a taste when the boy took another deep breath.  
  
Erik took his time exploring the youth's silky belly, waist and chest, familiarizing himself to all the nuanced flavors the youth gave up, but the other boy was desperate for attention to be placed elsewhere.  He tried to lift his hips further, but his bindings restricted him from pushing his cock to its goal.  He keened desperately and panted hard while more honey flowed from the tip of his raging cock. "Please, I've been waiting for so long, please." Erik gulped hard, leaned down and gave the head one slow but thorough lick.  
  
And it was as if the a dam was broken.  The bound youth let out an agonized wail.  The sweet syrup that flowed from his tip doubled in its amount and Erik was eager to lap up all he was given as he continued to worship the engorged head.  Chancing a peak back at the youth's face, Erik can see him biting down on his ruby lips and breathing heavily through his enlarged nostrils. This emboldened Erik to suck the stiffness further into his moist and heated mouth, challenging the youth to keep his silence.  
  
It seemed the right thing to do, as the youth gasped for air and let loose a string of breathy moans.  Erik could not help but smile around the staff and accidentally grazed his teeth on the sensitive skin.  "Ahh!" The youth bucked hard and the crackle of his restraints was like ice being stuffed down Erik's briefs.  
  
"Oh gods, I-I'm so sorry! I promise I'm normally very gentle.  D-don't let the teeth fool you, I've never damaged any of the food I practiced..." The human slowly tilted his head as he prattled on.  "I mean even the bananas held up till....." A pair of embarrassed eyes locked with a pair bewildered ones. The silence that settled in the room was stifling.  Never in the history of boner fairies have their wings been of such a vibrant and glittering pink.  
  
"...do you also practice with marshmallows? You smell of them, just like the stories say you would." The youth's blush deepened and he chewed at his cherry lips again, before saying, "It smells lovely."   Erik's wings made a small wheezing sound and deflated a few inches, and he sat himself on top of the youth's lap, placing his hands on either side of those slender hips.  Unconsciously, he thumbs start to rub soft circles on the youth's smooth hips.  
  
"Uuhh...no. It's one of our natural odors, that we...emit...when we...are feeling...certain emotions." Erik was too ashamed to look at the human's face, instead he kept his focus on the nonsensical patterns drawn with his thumbs.  He stopped abruptly when he noticed a sudden movement of the flesh in the space between his hands.  "D-don't stop...please.." The youth tried to roll his hips again, and his movements caused their touching thighs to rub together.  Spurred on by the provocation, Erik mimicked the youth's rocking with his leather clad groin and resumed circling his thumbs with added strength.  
  
The youth's cock twitched sporadically, and honey once again flowed from the tip.  "D-do you want to take it off? Your leathers." Erik doesn't think his wings had anymore flight in them, but they nonetheless took Erik into the air to allow him to ungracefully remove his lions.  When he touched down again, the friction between them was electric. They both moaned in ecstasy when Erik splayed down so their swollen cocks slid against one another. Erik was now leaking profusely too, his fluids glimmered a golden hue under the moonlight. The aroma in the room was now almost sickly sweet, and it urged Erik to rut down with increasing fervor.  
  
"Oohhh...ple-ase...huh huuh...please..again...your mouth..on me...me in your mouth...please.." The human panted his plea into Erik ear, and it sent shivers throughout the fairy's sweaty body.  Erik's mind could not fully comprehend why the youth was begging, it should be the other way round.  He cannot believe is luck, and he's definitely not letting it go to waste.  Erik kissed, lick and bit his way down from the youth's neck to his nipples, belly button, then finally and mercifully the prized fruit.  
  
Back within Erik's wet mouth, the youth's staff gave up more milk, and Erik can taste the beginnings of a more potent nectar. The human rocked his hips up and down, fucking himself deep into Erik's wetness. The fairy easily took the whole length in without trouble, and inwardly patted himself on the back for all his practice and preparation over the years. Soon, they established a rhythm whereby Erik would suck upwards when the youth rocked back, and he would then be heavy with the tongue when the youth rolled forward. In time with their rhythm was also Erik's hand around his own spear, and well as a hand fondling the human's fruit sac.  
  
Erik could feel his climax upon him, as well as the youth's. Their rhythm is now reduced to frantic and desperate bucking. The fairy can't help but moan loudly into his gag, and the vibrations it caused drove the youth crazy with pleasure. Inside his mouth, Erik could feel the tension build up, the youth grasped for air, his limbs strained. After a few more thrusts, the human froze and let out a long silent scream while he spilled his pearly ambrosia into Erik's awaiting mouth. Erik was quick to catch every last drop, and swirled his tongue at the sensitive slit as if to encourage more to come out.  
  
For a short moment, Erik's body felt nothing, then it was as if all his blood was replaced by pure liquid aphrodisiacs. “Fuuuck!” He was overcome with lust and electrifying stimulation. Erik practically collapsed on the youth, covering his body with his own, his mouth panting hard and heavy next to the youth's face while his hand gained further momentum.  His wings throbbed and pulsated, spluttering sweet specks of golden powder all over them. "Oh! Shit, I'm so close!" The youth turned his head, and whispered right into Erik's ear, "Please, I want to see it. I want to see you feel it." The youth sounded tormented. Once more, the human surprised the fairy when he used all his remaining strength to cant his hips so that Erik was squeezed tightly between his slender thighs and Erik's tip grazed the youth's hole.

The boner fairy's wings shriveled up tightly then puffed out fully releasing a blast of richly scented gold specks. He came hard, spilling his golden seed down the crevice of the youth's plump buttocks and his blushing hole. Come was still pumping from his spent cock as the youth released his hold, and Erik crumpled on to the bed beside him. The human now laid boneless and exhausted, glowed gold in the moonlight. Erik brushed aside the strands of hair covering the youth's blue eyes. It was a mesmerizing sight, and Erik wished above anything that he would be allowed to see it again.  
  
"I-I'm Erik, a-a boner fairy from the forests to the east." The youth, hazy with bliss, gave Erik a droopy smile, "My name is Charles. Thank you for coming to me, Erik." Charles fought a losing battle to stay awake.  "No! I-it is me who should thank you. It did not cause you discomfort?" Charles shook his head, and his chains rattled. Erik wanted to castrate himself for his stupidity and selfishness. He reached to uncuff the leather binds but the youth stopped with him a whimper and worried eyes.  "You mustn't. Kurt will lock me up for weeks." "Kurt?" He did not like to hear the youth say another man's name. "My step father, please I must do as he says." Erik felt his insides twist, and could not hide the utter disgust when he asked, "Your father chained you up? For what reason?" "Step father...and I suppose I am restrained for you.”  
  
"...what?" Erik replayed those words a few times in his head, and still it did not make sense. “Kurt doesn't want me to lose my purity if I give in to my urges and touch myself, so he has me bound.” Erik's face contorted further with confusion. “You are only attracted to those who are pure of body and heart...are you not?” “Uuuhhh...no, not that I'm aware of. My brethren never mentioned any such nonsense.” Charles let the information sink in for a bit and asked, “You have brothers?” “Yes. Well, not blood related. We have all lost our blood family because of our...condition. Nonetheless, they are now my only family.” Erik gave Charles a small smile and continued to stroke his hair. “I am glad you are not alone, my friend.” Charles whispered softly, and finally gave into sleep.  
  
Erik waited awhile longer, unwilling to leave his prize just yet.  His eyes roamed over Charles, mapping him to his memory.  He looked even more beautiful now that he is fully relaxed. Erik found a small piece of cloth by the wash bin, and proceeded to give Charles a quick wipe down. When Erik finished he replaced the blanket, gave Charles one last kiss on his lips as good bye, and turned to the window.  
  
"Wait!" Charles strained his head upwards looking worried. "W-will you come back tomorrow?" The words were like a soft summer shower under a sunbeam. Erik cupped Charles's face and said with all his heart, "I will come back every night, if you'll have me." Charles melted into bed and his head lolled to the side.  The smile he gave Erik was almost better than the prized ambrosia. Almost.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Leather briefs as in those from 300.....only with less airbrushing and more sparkles :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Child sexual abuse, non-con, false imprisonment
> 
> Btw, I'm horrifically bad with numbers and dates, so the age and time thing might be a bit off (I've deliberately left things vague, but at the time of their meeting Charles is 13 and Erik is 15)

It has been over a year when step father and step son had their talk in the study, and every night and day since, Charles had endured a meticulous inspection by a pair of eyes filled with frustrated want.  At times, the intense gaze that roamed over his nude body almost felt like hands grazing over his skin.  He has some comfort in knowing Kurt would never dare truly lay his hands on him for fear of losing what may be their only source of livelihood in the near future.  Charles made himself a promise back then, that if he ever met the boner fairy, he would worship his savior however the man wished, as a thank you for keeping that vile man from doing what he desired.  
  
Puberty did not come to Charles until after his thirteenth birthday, around a year after their talk, and for all those arduous months in between, Kurt became increasingly desperate and sought furiously to find ways of speeding up nature.  Kurt found himself visiting various doctors and witches, even going as far as trekking into the enchanted forests to seek a help the fairies.  Charles does not quite know the full details of his consultations, but Kurt would, almost daily, return with pouches of exotic herbs, powders and dubious concoctions, and had Moira serve the young man bowl after bowl of fowl looking stew.  
  
When Charles's body finally did reach the first stages of manhood, it was a traumatizing event rather than a cause for celebration. The young man woke up in a sweat, and thought he had wet his bed during the night. Consumed with shame and mortification, he gathered up his bed sheets and ran for the laundry room on the other side of the estate. In his haste, he failed to notice his path before him, and as he turned a corner, ran straight into his step father.  
  
“Blasted, child! Have you gone blind?” Charles could not breathe. He stood before Kurt, head bowed and shaking. “And mute too, I gather. You ungrateful, insolent-” Kurt stopped his rant abruptly when he noticed the sheets in Charles' arms. He tugged them out from Charles' grasp and demanded to know what was going on. “I-I'm so-rry, sir. P-please forgive me. I..I wet the bed la-last night. I'm sorry!” After studying the sheets for a moment, Kurt raised his head and a leered at his step son. “No, boy. This is not urine. This is gold.” Charles looked baffled, but deep down, he knew this dreaded nightmare was to take a turn for the worse.  
  
“Go back to your room and make yourself presentable. You will have no need to visit me in the study any longer. I will come to your room tonight to put to bed.” Without further explanation, Kurt walks away, back towards his room, still clutching the dirtied sheets.  
  
It was from then that Kurt had Charles' arms and legs bound to the bed every night, for fear of Charles _dirtying_ himself during his sleep. Every night, Kurt would _tuck_ his step son in, and every morning he would wake him up. Everyone else in the mansion either did not notice, or did not dare question.  
  
Several months of torturous waiting went by, and still the boner fairy had not visited. There had been nights where Kurt was such at wit's end, Charles was truly afraid all his prayers were left unheard, and his step father was going to force himself on him. Charles had started to give up hope of ever being paid a visit by the boner fairy. Never in his most hormone induced fantasies, would Charles have conjured up such a majestic visitor during the night.    
  
Worshiping Erik would be his absolute pleasure.  
  
~x~  
  
"Congratulations, boy. Welcome to real manhood." When Charles awoke the next morning, his step father was in the room, swirling his wash bin.  He could hear the scrape of something solid against the metal of the bin. Golden flecks of light reflected on to Kurt's face.  He looked pleased, but far from content.  After placing the wash bin aside, he sat on the bed beside his step son, and let his fingers run down the thin blanket, stopping right above Charles's flaccid cock.  
  
Charles tried to flinch away, but his restraints held him in place.  Kurt gave him a grotesque smirk, and roughly snatched the cotton sheet off him, revealing his naked form, still covered with an almost translucent layer of gold dust.  He also had a splattering of bite marks ranging from his neck to his thighs.  "I take it you had a good night." Charles looked straight into Kurt's eyes and said, "I do not know, sir. I slept through it." He will not let Kurt to know anything of Erik.  The thought of having this one secret to himself, having Erik to himself, was liberating.  This was the first time he has felt a slight sense of empowerment since his father passed away.  Kurt, a cunning man not to be underestimated, did not look completely convinced, but nonetheless perused the matter no longer.  
  
"I am proud of you, boy." Kurt gently stroked his fingers across the young man's cheek.  Charles swallowed down the bile rising up is parched throat.  "And since you have been such a good son, I have a gift for you." Charles' gut twisted and pulled painfully tight.  This was not going to bode well.  Kurt produced a small wooden chest, and opened it to reveal an assortment of oddly shaped contraptions.  Charles could not tell for sure what most them are for, but there was one item that caught his attention.  It was a thick piece of well polished wood, carved and shaped like a penis.  Charles shuddered to think what that may be used for.  
  
Kurt took out a small metal bangle that seemed too small for his wrists.  He also produced a small jar of viscous oil, and began rubbing it between his palms, and all over the bangle. He then poured a generous amount at the base Charles' cock and all over his testicles, and started rubbing the oil in. Charles struggled against his chains, while he pleaded to his step father. "Stop! No! Please don't...." Tears began to fall down his soft cheeks, but it seemed to only spur his assailant on. Kurt continued with his rubbing, and pressed his thumb on Charles' slit hard. Charles bit down his tongue to keep silent, to the point where he could taste copper. He was not going to give Kurt the gratification.  
  
After a short while, Kurt was satisfied at Charles' hardness, and placed the metal ring on, trapping his erection and testicles. “You will remain like this for the whole day. You want the fairy to be satisfied don't you?” Charles swallowed hard, and looked straight into Kurt's eyes again. “Yes, sir.” Confident he had the boy fully under his control, Kurt undid the restrains. "Now get dressed in something that will cover this.  Breakfast will be served soon.  We all know how Raven is when her favorite brother is not at the table with her."  
  
~x~  
  
"Charlie! I've a secret for you!" His sister, younger by seven years, tried but failed to keep her voice down.  "What is it, my little princess?" Raven lunged onto her half brother's lap, not realizing the discomfort she caused by putting pressure near his crotch. "I saw a fairy! I woked up last night....or really really early this morn, and out the window, a fairy was flying!" “Did you now? What did the fairy look like?” Raven, with mesmerizing pale blue eyes that look green under the sunlight, tilted her little round face in deep thought, letting her golden curls dip to the side. “Handsome! Like a prince! But his wings were funny! They were like...like balloons! And he flew funny too, all wonky like. I think he had some of the dirty water papa drinks!” The little girl giggled, jumped to the ground and danced around, imagining flying like the fairy.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: underaged

Still high from his first feed, Erik's bubbled wings floated him drunkenly across the predawn horizon back to the cover of the forests, back to his burrow in the trunk of an ancient giant redwood. As soon as he bounced on to his bed made of moss, molted feathers and wool stolen from nearby human settlements, Erik was blissfully asleep.

"Erik!!! How did you do last night!? Was it better than you dreamed!?" Janos stormed into Erik's burrow at noon, jumped on to the makeshift bed, yelling loudly with mouth half of berries he is still wolfing down as breakfast. Erik groaned deeply and mumbled, "Go the fuck away, you're too loud for this time of day." "It was that good huh? You must let the rest of us have a taste sometime! Next week, we go hunt in one of the northern towns, the milk there is thick and potent, like custard."

Erik snapped his sea green eyes open. In his euphoria last night, he had forgotten that they only go on hunts once a week, that they do not make it a habit of frequenting just one human, and most importantly that they shared their prey, like humans share their wine.

Like hell he was going to share Charles.

"Gods, you look like death! Good thing Shaw's gone for the day, or else he'd have dragged you out of bed hours ago and demanded you tell him every detail of your first hunt, right down to exactly how many ounces of gold you managed to spill. Then have you start on your training." That was all a bit too much for Erik to digest at this time of day...."Wait. Training?"

"Yes, did no one tell you yet? So that you build up some tolerance to the effects of the ambrosia. We can't have hordes of drunken fairies bobbing about in the night sky every week." That is true, even picturing that had the barely awake fairly shooting snot out of his nose. "I am guessing Azazel has already asked Shaw to be your mentor, but you will still need to talk to Shaw beforehand. By the way he looks at you at times, I'd say he might want to mentor you himself." A cold shiver ran down Erik spine making his wings vibrate a little at that suggestion.

"How did I not know any of this? Who was your mentor?" "Remy." "Aaannnd what is it that you do with your mentor?" "Nothing much different than what you've been 'secretly' doing with your dinner." Erik looked at the fairy beside him with much too well groomed hair as if he's grown another set of wings. "How does everyone know!? Do you all have nothing better to do then to watch me suck on- Wait! Is that why you two are always paired together to scavenge for food!? I eat that food! Did you wash after? Oh! You're vile!" The teens then decent into another ten minutes of wrestling, and Erik promptly gave up when Janos sat on top of the exhausted green-eyed fairy.

"...I don't know about this, Janos...does it not feel wrong to be drinking from a brother?" What Erik really wanted to ask was, 'Does it not feel wrong drinking from someone other than Charles?'

Janos slides off his friend and sits on the soft moss covered ground, and looked as though this was the first time he had considered this. "Uummm..not really. It is quite the same to the feel of a human, just normally larger and not as sweet. Though it is odd how the dizzying effect is more potent. I suppose that could be why Shaw has us practice on each other." The dark haired fairy shrugged and said all of that as if that was a natural fact of life. A mostly sobered up Erik buried his head into the softness of the woolen human leg warmers he took from a laundry line to use as his pillow. He will need to have a dreaded talk with their leader.

"Where has he gone to today anyway?"

~X~

When it came to boner fairy welfare, Shaw was at the forefront of the battle for their recognition, protection and respect. He resolutely believes that they are the next step in the evolution, if you can call it that, of fairies. Boner fairies are more than just bulbous wings and candy scented glitter, they also retain the powers they were born with. Shaw himself came from a long line of rare and highly revered fairies who seem to be able to absorb energy and nutrients, particularly collagen, and produce it back three fold, thus retaining seemingly eternal youth.

However, his fight for equality is indeed a steep climb, especially when most of the fairy world laughs at the sight of them. Even Emma, one of Shaw's closest allies and the leader of the Ice Cream Fairies, renowned throughout the fairy world as heavy on the ice and and thin on the cream, has trouble holding her snort when an enraged Shaw would storm away with balloon wings of sparkling baby blue and smelling of thick comforting milk chocolate.

At times, some fairies have reacted violently against Shaw and the Brotherhood for their rumored perverse influence on the young, and today happened to be one of those days. A group of disgruntled fairies of all sorts of powers surround Shaw as well as Remy, Victor and Wade who have accompanied their leader to the monthly meeting of the Fairy High Council.

Shaw let out a deep, impatient sigh. "How many times must we do this? Surely, it has become tedious.” Victor starts to crack his knuckles and flex his fists while he growls, "They're harder to rid of than roaches." "C'mon Wade, I think is your turn today." Remy says in his suave accent as he smirks and gives his good friend a solid smack on the buttocks.

What followed was a full hour of non-stop, one man monologue from the the most unimposing fairy of the four that had the angry mob running and crying for their lives. Wade was born as a member of one of the most feared of fairy bloodlines.  His former family were a nameless fairy type with unexplainable mystical powers related to their use of speech. Wade could talk for days without rest, possibly only stopping for a 'drink', and if he wanted to he could make you physically feel the words he speaks. 

~x~

Out in a nearby clearing, Erik, eyes heavy again with fatigue, flew into a large furry fiddle-head fern that trapped his wings and had him stumbling into a conversation between Azazel and Logan he could have lived without.  "I'm tellin' ya bub, I was beginning to think I'd never get outta there alive. Or at least not with my dick still attach-" Logan, a formally nomadic boner fairy who has possibly been around since the dawn of time, but does not look a day over 30. He finally settled down with the Brotherhood after much persuading by their charismatic leader.

"Erik, nice of you to drop in." Azazel's wings turned a soft yolk yellow, signaling amusement and fondness. "Ha ha. Is there food around?” The slightly older fairy, from the aptly named 'Devil Fairy' clan with his blood red skin, pointed to a pile of fresh fruit and fish. Erik releases a relieved and delighted noise and hops to grab a handful his favorite blackberries. 

Just as he was about to stuff them into his mouth, he remembers his rude awakening. “These are clean yes? Washed? Janos has not touched them?” The other two fairies quirk their bushy eyebrows in question. “This ain't no banquet for the king, bub. Take it or leave it.” As if to nail his point in, he grabs the blackberries from Erik's hands and swallowed them down in a single gulp. Erik pouts as he digs into the pile again for more blackberries. “It's just I was given some startling news today. Something I wasn't aware was happening here...among the brothers.”

“Ooh! Yeah! Shaw's gonna love explaining that to ya! And I'm sure Az here's real excited too.” To Erik's horror, Azazel does not deny it, and his wing's turn a tinge pink in slight arousal. “So, how was it last night? You disappeared after the first hour.” The youngest fairy wanted to float atop of the trees and shout to the world about how exquisite Charles's milk had been, but he bundled that excitement into a tight ball and hid it deep. “It was great, and it sounded like it was better than Logan's night.” Erik smirked, more at himself for his quick eluding.

“Kid, don't get me started! The.man.locked.me.in! All I wanted was to give an older vintage a try, and this is what happens! He fuckin' cornered me and fed on me, then he sprouted an instant boner for hours and kept fucking my mouth. It got to a point where I just kept it open, there was no point in trying to move. Worst of all, the freak job didn't even taste all that good.” As Logan continued his rant, Erik's expressions became more and more constipated. “So...are you saying...human's should not drink from us?” “I'm sayin' go for the younger smaller ones who can't physically contain you. But, yes. Our golden seed seems to give human an instant hard on if they taste it.”

~x~

As the cover of night set in, Erik made his excuses and readied himself the miles long journey to Charles' side. "Going to sleep so early? We'll need to have you started on your training." Unfortunately, just as he was pretending to make his way back to his burrow, he nearly flew into Shaw and the others on their return. The younger fairy nearly wet his maroon briefs in fright. “Come see me when you wake tomorrow.”

"O-of course. Good night, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to a lovely reader at FF.net for telling me about the urban dictionary meaning of boner fairies.  
> I've tried to incorporate their definitions into the story


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: underaged, non/dub-con, child sexual abuse

Charles thought he'd never get through the day alive. The device trapping his engorged cock made every single second a tormenting mix of pain and pleasure. What made it even more horrifyingly sickening was how his step father would sit afar 'supervising' Raven and him with a smirk plastered across his face while his falcon gaze never strayed far from the area below his waist.

"Charlie..." The little blonde girl placed her small porcelain hand on her half brother's forehead. "I'll ask papa for the doctor to see you!" Raven had become increasingly concerned with Charles while the day progressed. She thought Charles was getting ill due to his bouts of sweat and quiet little groans that sounded like he was in pain. "No, sweetheart. I'll be fine. I don't want his- I mean we don't need to trouble your papa." No matter how much he loathed Kurt, he would not make Raven decide between them.

Raven tilted her head in deep concentration. "...do you not like papa?" Charles' took a deep breath, but the words would not form. "...because sometimes...I don't.." Raven then looked up with horrified and glazed eyes when she asked, "Does that make me very bad? Is that why papa and mama don't want me?" The young man could handle the pain inflicted upon him, but he couldn't take it when it was inflicted on someone so innocent and beautiful as his sister.

It was then, that Charles felt a blazing fire build up inside him. It was then when he decided no matter how, one day he was going to destroy Kurt, and take back everything that is rightfully his.

"Listen well, Raven.” Charles pulled Raven close and cupped his warm palms around her still chubby rose tinted cheeks. “Your papa and mama...and Cain love you very much, they just don't show it...and I will always love you with all my heart. You are the most precious thing to me on this earth. One day, this house will be filled all the things that makes you happy. Have faith in me."

~x~

Per usual, when it was time for the family to turn in for the night, Kurt had come into his his stepson's room to 'say goodnight'. Tonight, instead of giving Charles a ten minute lecture on how grateful and lucky he should feel to be still housed and fed under this roof, Kurt paid particular attention to spreading and binding his step son's limbs in the most provocative manner.

Charles legs were bent upwards, and a thick metal bar was tied between his thighs, spreading them wide apart, baring the angry skin of his scrotum, still partly encased by the that metal ring, and the shy pink of his hole. His feet were branded with leather straps and chained to the bed posts. On the other end, his wrists were bound together above his head with one long strap of leather.

"You listen to me, boy. I want you to milk that fairy dry. You will let him take seconds or even thirds if he wants." He dangles a glass milk bottle before the splayed teen, and continues almost feverishly, "I want this bottle filled with golden spoils. We have certain debts we must pay within the fortnight. The gold from his secretions is our only hope. So do I make myself clear?" Charles took in a deep breath, and answered with a small shaking voice, "....yes, sir.." He desperately needed Kurt to leave. He was in so much agonized pleasure, he would soon be unable to hold in his groans.

Perhaps some higher power took pity on Charles finally, as not long after Kurt had left and locked the room, Erik turned up outside his window like a knight in shining...well, shining glitter. There was a dazed look about him, eyes half lidded as if in a trance, his head tilted upward like his nose led him the way.

"Erik!" Charles found himself mewling out the fairy's name. At the sight and sugary smell of him, Charles' engorged cock turned much like a tree uncontrollably leaking its sap. The lean fairy seemed blank for a moment, until his eyes become focused and startled at the sight they took in. "Charles!? What is this? Why-" He did not have the time to finish his sentence before his buzzing wings launched him into the room to attempt to unbind him. 

"Erik!! Oohhh! Please..you smell so..please- I-I need...need..!!" Charles' whole body shook as a bolt of pleasure pain shot through him, taking him a hair's width from the edge of release. He doesn't really know the words to describe what he needs, its so many things all at once, yet all focused on one point on his body. Thankfully the fairy seemed to have picked up on his desperation, that or the sheer potency of the pheromones inside the room got to him, and he knelt on the bed perpendicular to Charles and bowed down to take his weeping stiffness completely into his salivating mouth. 

The hot moist pressure was almost a painful addition to Charles' overworked senses. Then all of a sudden, the asphyxiating strain around his balls disappeared. He was too overcome with the intense stimulation from a sort of back and forth friction of the sliding of the tongue and the pulling suction of the throat, he didn't care how Erik managed to get the ring off without the key. In mere seconds, Charles released his nectar into the eager vacuum. A thick hit of marshmallow scent wafted from those shiny pink vibrating bubbles, and it only added to Charles' bliss. 

Erik licked his lips then came up and placed soft kisses along Charles' neck while he calmed down from his toe curling release, while he reached for the leather bound tight around his wrists. "Erik, you can not- uuumnnn!" The boner fairy silenced the him with a deep, wet, throaty and slightly salty bitter tasting kiss that had the younger boy's cock twitching. When it was time for them to refill their lungs, Erik breathed into his ear, "Let me do this for you...at least when your with me." After Erik had unstrapped all his bindings, Charles was for a moment unsure of what to do with his limbs, unsure of what do to with his sudden taste of freedom. But only for a slight moment.

Then he flipped their positions so that he sat on top of Erik, surprising the fairy with his hidden physical strength. The fairy now sat with his back, cushioned by his excitedly humming saccharine wings, on the headboard, his hands held Charles steady on his thighs. At the last minute, he stopped himself from diving in to explore the the well muscled yet lean body. He lifted his head and looked straight into those bright eyes that he is still unable to tell what color in the minimal light. "May I? M-may I touch you as I please?"

Charles spent a good long while slowly exploring Erik's body with his fingers, learning each groove of his chiseled chest, his well toned and adorably sensitive abdomen, his strong sturdy thighs, and finally his twitching, swollen length, leaking at the tip with slow vicious drips of gold goo laden that sweet candy musk. Getting bolder, he lent down and placed little licks and nips all around the area of the thick, velvety candy cane, mimicking of the sensual torture Erik had him endure the night previous. What Charles lacked right now though, quiet uncharacteristically, was patience. 

“May I lick..taste it?” Erik didn't seem to be able to answer him with words, so he gestured with wide eyes and flustered hands for him to proceed. In fact, if Charles had the ability to read his mind at this very moment, he'd be thrilled to know he has reduced this mythical being into being only able to function with single syllables like 'Yes! Now! No Ask! Do! Cock Want! Go!'.

Charles gnawed at his lips as he contemplated the best way to approach his midnight snack. Now crouched between Erik's spread and folded legs, Charles cautiously leaned downwards. That first tiny lick of the glistening tip coerced more sugary wetness to flow and a whimper from Erik. Instantly, shivers ran down Charles's body and all centering at his cock. He licked again, and again and again, becoming addicted to the intensity and purity of the sweetness his tongue is picking up. Charles would have loved to spend the rest of the night lapping at that reddened mushroom head, but he remembered how good it felt when Erik did other things with his mouth to his penis, and he wanted to return the favor. 

With his own cock now fully reawakened and deliriously excited, the next little while was indeed some fun and arousing exploration. The younger man tried everything he could think of; hollowing his cheeks and sucking down deep, using his lips as cushioned massaging pillows, alternating with the flat and the tip of his tongue along the whole length, and even a tiny bit of teeth at his scrotum, simply because Charles had actually liked that feeling last night. It was all coming to an end almost too soon when Erik's panting and groaning became increasingly erratic, and he gripped tightly at Charles' soft brown hair. 

“Oohhhhh!!! W-ait! Char-les! I'm close...you can't-” Erik pulled him off his cock, and breathed like he just ran for miles without rest. Charles was then hulled upwards, so that they sat face to face, Erik's thighs between his squatting legs, and the fairy's gold dripping spear pointed just below his hole. Instinctively, both of them simultaneously started to rock their hips into each other, and the friction of the fairy's slippery staff along the full length of Charles' silky crevice drove both of them wild. With each slip of that heated wet tip against his hole, Charles would moan loudly at the electrifying stimulation that flashed throughout his wind up body. At one particular slide, Erik's head was aimed precisely right, and the sudden return of that pleasure pain drove Charles to his second, and more powerful climax of the night. And Erik was right behind him.

Before Charles could reach shakily for the glass milk bottle, Erik ejaculated streams of liquid gold into his crevice, again as if marking him with his scented essence. Even more other worldly was that most of the metal in the room had either shattered or melted into odd shaped lumps. “Shit!...huh..huuh... That- the first time..huh..I've ma-naged to...manipulate them...without...huh..touch.” Charles was in full awe mode. “Manipulate...as in metal?” This being in front of him was extraordinarily fascinating. “Yes... huh... I was born a... Smith Fairy... one of the less glamorous fairies in existence, I know... huh.... but it does come in handy when I have to pick locks and the such.” 

Charles let Erik catch his breath, while he tried, and sort of failed, to discretely scoop the gold into the bottle. Erik's face was beyond confused and startled. “Please do not tell me your step-” Erik let out a defeated sigh, and helped Charles with what he was doing. “I really should tell your step father to stop with these heinous contraptions, and this...whatever this is.” “He...we need the money. He has apparently gotten us into quite a lot of debt, and your gold will hopefully be enough to pay them off...for now.” That confused look was back again. “Gold? Gold in color, yes. But not gold...as in the metal.” Charles could only stare back at the fairy with his mouth agape. What had all his suffering been for all these years? “I-I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said-” “No! Thank you. Knowledge is power, is it not? At least I might be able to use this against him somehow.”

Erik looked at him with a sort of stupefied awe for his cool calm. “...why endure all this? Why do you not leave this horror?” “My sister, Raven, I cannot leave her here. If I were to take her with me, I do not think we will survive for long. I'm merely a child with a wealthy name..well, formally wealthy.” Charles couldn't quite look the fairy in the eyes, but he could feel his gaze upon him. A tender hand reached to cup at his flushed cheeks, and Charles closed his eyes at the comforting caress. Other than from Raven, Charles has not be on the receiving end of tender touch for over half of his life. But even with Raven, its more giving than receiving. He missed the feeling of safety and contentedness. 

"...may I tell you something? Something horrible." Charles worried at his lip, and Erik couldn't help but brush his thumb softly across them. "Of course, anything." Charles holds up one of the leather cuff and grips at it so tight, his knuckles turn white. “There are times when I think the most horrible thoughts of him. Gruesome and bloody...I fear every passing day brings me closer to the one day I will be driven to act them out. Worst of all a larger part of me is excited and thrilled at the prospect.”

“...would it help if you had more of 'our' gold?” Charles tilted his head. “How do you mean?” “...I was not supposed to be here tonight. We...The Brotherhood, only come to the human towns to feed once a week. I am not quite sure the reasons, but it is what our leader insists." Charles heart rate doubled. “You should not have risked yourself to come here.” Erik brushed his hand across his cheeks. “I wanted so badly to see...and taste you again. But I don't think I would be able to get away with coming over every night. So...what if I collected...for you when I am unable to be here.” “You would do that for me?” Erik's cheeks and his wings blushed. “It really is not much to ask. In fact I would be terribly happy to do so.”

The boys talk for a while longer until sleep crept upon them. If not for everything else, the two sleeping youths spooned around each other was a picture of pure innocence. 

A few hours later, the boys were shocked awake from thunderous banging on Charles' bedroom door. “What is the meaning of this!? This had better not be your doing, boy!” Charles looked terrified then absolutely baffled as to why Kurt was locked outside. 

“I think I may have melted that lock last night.” The fairy, with startlingly beautiful gray-green eyes, did not look one bit guilty. Smug was not a bad look on him. Too bad Charles didn't have more time to study Erik in the daylight. They both knew Erik had to get back to the Brotherhood as soon as possible. 

~x~

Just as Erik reached the outer most perimeter of the Brotherhood's territory, a hand grabbed at his shoulder, yanking him to the ground.

"Where the hell have you been?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: underaged, dub-con and non-con

"Well, kid, where the fuck were you?" Erik was numb as to what to do. His insides twisted in blistering agony as Logan sniffed at the air. "Kid....you went milking, didn't ya? You reek of human. A particularly fresh human! Shaw's gonna be furious!" The burly fairy grabbed Erik by the neck and led him in the direction of their main burrow. "Wait! I can explain! Please, Loga-" One hair fist grabs at Erik's throat and the other threatens with a punch. "Shut up! You wanna wake up the whole forest?"

What?

When they reached the Y crossing of trees that is around 100 yards one way to the Brotherhood's burrow, Logan directed them the other way towards the closest running spring. Erik was seconds away from making his maroon briefs an even darker shade when Logan pushed him into the fresh cool water. "Calm the fuck down, and clean that scent off before they all wake!"

An odd thought occurred to Erik.

"W-what were you doing out there so early?" Logan raised an unruly eyebrow and gave the younger fairy a thoroughly disbelieving look. "Patrol." There was definitely something off about the burly man's expression.

...click.

"You...went feeding too!! I can smell it now! It's not a pungent sweetness, just a little on the stale side. Was it that man you were talking about yesterday?" Logan's eyes widened, redness rising up his thick neck of bulging veins.

"So what? I like a little more salt to my sweetness. I like it a little rough! I like a little dominance from them!! You got a problem with that!?" The cool spring water just got a whole lot colder. Never in his life does he ever want to again picture someone, anyone, dominating the brawny man before him.

"Besides, I got better things to do than give those tooth freaks a hard on for my cavities. You've only just started kid, I'm tellin' ya, all that sugar ain't good for ya." With that, Logan shooed Erik out of the water so that he may enjoy his a few extra minutes in the water alone.

~x~

As he flew past one of a large giant redwoods, Erik's luck would have him fly right into Shaw, who was already up making his morning rounds. "Erik, you're up and about early today...and soaking wet." The young boner fairy was currently quite the opposite of their name sake, his cock was possibly half its normal size right now.

"Uuhhh...I did not get much sleep, so I thought a cold dip would do me some good." Shaw nodded and patted Erik's tense shoulder in sympathetic understanding. "All of us have gone through the same thing. The excitement and adrenaline from the first hunt will pump through your blood for days, and I'm very sorry I had not arranged for a mentor to aide you yet." "About that, sir-" Before Erik could make his plea, Shaw spots Azazel gliding down from is hammock high in the misty cover of the tree canopies.

"Come, you and I have much to talk about this lovely morning." Shaw hurried Erik into his underground burrow, lined with water-smoothed stones and polished wood.

Erik half chokes on a yelp, and felt his wings..and his balls shrink to braille size.

“I must admit, I am acting very selfishly about this, but I'm sure Azazel will understand.” Shaw starts to unstrap his leathers and backs Erik to a wall. The younger fairy's eyes twitch, and look everywhere other than down. After the morning he has had, he really did not need to see the rising flesh of his father figure for the past few years. Not that there would be any other occasion for him to want to see it either. 

A now butt naked Shaw, with blushing pink wings humming in a mix of arousal and excitement, traced a finger along the mortified fairy's lips, and with a little force, pushes Erik to a kneeling position. “Lesson one, careful with the teeth down there.” 

"Wait!!!.....I.....I..I-I'd.." ShitfuckshitshitIt'sHugecrapshitshitLeakingfuckBallsshit was all that ran through Erik's head. He was speared to the wall with no way out. Maybe he should just do a really bad job of it...or...

Slowly, he gathered his wits and forcibly stood up, emboldened. "N-not that I am not flattered by your interest in me, sir, but I'd like to r-request a mentor...please?" His was cracked a bit at the end, but at least his wing's managed to cooperate with him today and with only a hint of muted green to indicate his nervousness.

Shaw was quite taken aback at the sudden request, his pink wings let out a questioning wheeze. "Request? Azazel I assume?” “Ugh...well no-” “I know I may seem ancient to you. But I can assure you, I will teach you techniques beyond Azazel's physical capabilities....Wait, is it his tail? Is that why you prefer him? Cause I have things I could use to-”

"Ugh..no! I-I'd like to request f-for Logan...as my mentor" That got Shaw's wings to fully deflate, rather loudly and slowly. "…..Logan...with the side burns....and the fanged teeth? Are you certain?"

Erik really wasn't, but its the best he could come up with under duress. "Yyyes. I'd very much prefer to practice on...off...with.....Logan!" The young fairy was still having issues with picturing this bizarre coupling, his brain really did not have any cells left to deal with syntax. 

The leader of the Brotherhood let out a deep sigh and patted Erik on the shoulder. He didn't look too happy, but he nodded in acquiescence. "Alright, can't force you into anything you don't want. But Logan? I had no idea." Shaw shakes his head and continues to mumble to himself while he redressed. “Let us go talk to him then.” “Ugh..actuall-” Sadly, Shaw is surprisingly fast on his wings when he wants to be, and Erik has no choice but to follow him out of the burrow. 

~x~

One has to admit, the somewhat bewildered and slightly scared look did not suit Logan's rough features. “Shaw...and Erik. To what do I owe the pleasure?” He was still dripping wet from his dip at the spring. It didn't escape their leader's notice. 

“A little morning rendezvous today? Logan, you should be ashamed...” Logan balled his hands into tight fists, ready to release his hidden claws should a fight be upon him. “You should know our rules about mentor-ship, nothing physical until the Brotherhood's blessing.” A completely bewildered look really did not suit that bushy face either. 

“I had just requested you as my mentor, and Shaw has very kindly accepted.” Erik hoped his gray-green eyes conveyed everything else that could not be said out loud. “As the leader of the Brotherhood, it is my sworn duty to put my own needs and wants aside, and,” Shaw retrieves a little silk napkin and wipes at the corner of his eyes before continuing, "this always makes me a little emotional, I give you both my blessing. Take good care of Erik for me."

“....sure,” Logan gives Erik a deadly precise glare, “it'll be my honor.”

~x~

It didn't take long to convince Logan this little arrangement was to both of their benefit. They could use their 'mentor-ship' as an excuse to be left alone, which of course meant, Erik was free to visit Charles whenever he wished, and Logan was free to visit his human named Scott. 

He had even managed to get Logan to help with the 'gold collection', after explaining Charles' predicament. Logan, underneath his mostly stoic demeanor, is a surprisingly caring and passionate man, unable to turn a blind eye to such appalling abuse. That, or because he was really quite bored and wanted to see how they were going to take this asshole down, preferably letting him get in a few punches along the way.

They were both so blissfully happy in their own world, they did not notice how much they were freaking out the other members of the Brotherhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some time leaping happening from the next chapter on~


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: underaged, child sexual abuse, non/dub-con  
> Disclaimer: I'm from NZ (and Taiwan) where the age of consent is 16, and it shall be so here too. And just to make things easier, 16 will also be used as the age of majority.
> 
> There's also a bit of sap, brace yourselves~

The months passed as a blur, the immense pleasure numbing out the majority of the pain Kurt inflicted upon Charles. It was indescribable, this state of euphoria Charles found himself in. Erik was a most potent drug he was addict to. The best part of it was, his fairy was equally addicted back.

Nearly every night was a toe curling, metal bed frame bending, mind melting haze of new flavors and sensations. His fairy had even began to bring fruit to, "balance our diet and keep those pesky tooth fairies away," he explained, quite seriously. The cloud-berry Charles had been nomming on nearly flew out of his nose as he laughed so hard he had gone voiceless. Charles then happily spent the next few hours apologizing to a pouty Erik with his tongue.

Alas, every blissful night was followed by a full day in the presence of his step father. Kurt's use of his horrifyingly vast array of those tormenting contraptions increased as time wore on, since he was constantly terrified of the idea that the Boner Fairy would soon grow tired of Charles. He thought he had to take advantage of the limited time he could earn the gold this way. It had never even occurred to him possible that the fairy would not want his prey bound and 'wrapped' ready to be presented to him, thus he brushed aside Charles' continued pleas for him to desist.

On the days when the contents in the milk bottle seemed not have increased in amount, Kurt would use a pair of pliers of sorts to spread Charles' pert cheeks wide apart, to better inspect whether any gold was left hidden down there. When he found none, Charles was certain Kurt, during that first time, would snap in rage and take him.

The torment soon escalated to where Kurt would force apart the sensitive skin around his hole, and a clear glass rod, about the thickness of an index finger though twice as long, would be inserted and roughly taken out to see whether any gold was left inside. He did not believe Charles when he screamed that the fairy has never entered him there, at least not with his cock. "Well then perhaps you should invite him in, because once he tires of you, this little hole would be mine."

The first time that had happened was a few months after Erik first showed up in his room, and in fact it was the day after they celebrated Erik's 16th birthday. Erik had come to Charles all aglow and buzzing. Even before he was fully in Charles' room, he had used his power to release all the metal bindings and melt the lock on the door. He flew right into Charles' eager embrace and gave sucked the air out of both their lungs with a long deep kiss. "Happy birthday." They were still panting hard, their foreheads touching.

"I hate myself for not thinking of this earlier, but would you like to go outside tonight?" Excitement fluttered inside Charles, "Yes! Please!.... But will it not be too risky? We might be seen." Erik wrapped Charles with the bed sheet and lifted the smaller man easily off the bed bridal style. "Don't worry, Logan's been having me train weights. If I can drag his bulk around while flying, I think we'll be more than good."

Erik flew them to the hills nearby the estate, right to a hidden clearing that overlooked Westchester. "Erik...this is.." There was already a blanket spread on the ground, and large leaves piled with fresh fruit and nuts surrounded it. The view was spectacular with the soft glimmer of all those lighted lanterns below them. It was only a half moon tonight, but the clear night sky still offered plenty of visibility.

Things moved quite swiftly soon after, kisses become licks, licks become suction, suction becomes rutting. Using his long slender and ambrosia slicked fingers, the fairy probed the slightly fluttering skin at Charles' entrance. Every slide across causes Charles to grip at Erik tighter, his gasps hitched higher.

"You like it when I touch you here..." Erik's voice was a low rumble, almost a purr. "Ye.s....mor..e.." Charles still didn't really know what more he was begging for, and nor was he sure Erik knew either. "More? Like this?" Erik panted into Charles' ear and tentatively tugged the tip of his index finger into that pink, tight and heated hole.

"Oh!!" Charles startled at the sudden incision, it was a weird sensation, a little painful but not wholly uncomfortable....just stretched somehow. “Is this good? Do you want more?” More? Charles can't really decide. He can't tell if it is fear or want he is feeling right now. He takes in a deep breath and tries rolling his hips into that point of entry. There is this burn, but that stretch begins to feel good, it feels like an itch being scratched, and there is a residual tingling feeling. He likes it. His breath hitches again, and this time Charles goes silent but his mouth contorts to a blissful O shape, and he gives Erik his answer my melting further onto his finger. 

They soon get quite carried away with Erik desperately trying to keep up with Charles' eager...well, riding of his finger. When Erik flexes that finger by accident, it is as if a firework of pleasure exploded inside Charles, and he comes a trembling mess. That of course meant Erik was soon pulled over the edge too, as the scent of Charles' orgasm has not dimmed in its effect on the fairy. 

“You know, we've never seen each other in the day light, I still don't really know what color your eyes are." They are now comfortably spooning each other after Erik dutifully licked Charles clean and collecting his own spent. Erik held Charles tighter and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'm not going to tell you what color they are, because one day soon, we will be with each other anytime we want." Charles falls asleep without knowing, and wakes up with a private smile in the morning on his own bed. 

Then...

After Kurt's invasive inspection, Charles felt so disgusted with himself, he was sure Erik could smell the taint all over him, inside him. He couldn't erase the poisonous words of his step father of how Erik would grow tired of him. That night was the first time he said no to Erik, and almost regretted it instantly when guilt was written all over Erik's face. “No! Erik, please it's not your fault...please...don't go..” “What is it? What has he done?” Again, Charles could not stop the flinch when Erik tried to touch him. “He....I'm just so...bloody disgusting....he said........” He didn't want to shed tears in front of anyone anymore, but right at this moment, Charles didn't know how to hold them back any longer. “..he said he will....when you grow tired of me...he will...take.....” 

"Don't listen to any of his horse shit!! And never think that! I- We haven't known each other long, bu this...this isn't merely some chemical reaction. You're not my prey. I care for you, Charles, and I'm here for you.” Erik oh so carefully reached to cup Charles face, and bought the near broken boy into a tight embrace. “We won't do anything you don't want to. How about we just talk tonight?”

That was the night when their relationship moved beyond physical pleasure. The beginning of something humans and fairies thought impossible.

...and perhaps that was also the beginning of Kurt Marko's downfall

~x~

"You're in luck, Chuck. I've a friend who may be able to help you." Charles had finally met Logan, Erik's so called mentor, although for what, Erik was reluctant to explain fully. Logan's friend turned out to be his human lover, Mr. Scott Summers, an up and coming attorney, having moved back from his apprenticeship in the capital, and currently one of the most sought after attorneys in Westchester.

Mr. Summers had learned of his ordeal, and was very willing to assist using his legal expertise and his wealth of connections with the law and upper society. After weeks of vigorous but hushed investigation, Mr. Summers presented disturbing evidence to suggest Kurt had bribed the officers in charge of investigating the death of Brian Xavier, to conclude their investigation swiftly. This could only mean one thing, that he was involved, if not the cause of his father's death. Nonetheless, there was no solid proof of any wrong doing, and with Kurt's connections, a bribery charge would be smacked down before it was even made. 

“Gentlemen, I think we're all overlooking one most important fact. Charles will be the age of majority in less than a year. I am certain, a man of your father's intellect and wealth, he would have left something for you in his will.”

“I've never asked mother about it, there's no point in asking now. Even if she were sober, she'd accuse me of being an ungrateful son and brother. I would guess father left everything in her name anyway, our lawyers have never indicated otherwise.”

“And what would you say if I tell you Kurt also has the same lawyers under his employ, since right after your father's death.” Logan quirks a bushy brow, “And this helps the kid how?” “I'm saying, I may have a way to obtain that will, which if my suspicions are correct, could mean the estate is yours under the law.” It was customary to leave family fortunes to the male hair after all. 

“Wouldn't they have burnt the will or something? Why leave such damning evidence?” Erik had a valid point. “Those lawyers thrive on greed, I'm certain they've kept it as leverage to blackmail Marko for more money. The real problem is, rumors are that Kurt has accumulated quite a sum of debt. My fear is, if the estate reverts back to you, you'd have to carry those debts.”

All eyes fall quizzically upon Charles when he gave a small chuckle. “Then we'll just have to help him pay off his debts.” “....how?”

“With gold, of course.”

They were going to give Kurt all the gold he wanted, maybe even enough to bury him. Alive. 

~x~

"I read a very interesting book today. It taught me a thing or two. I was hoping to try some of it out with you tonight." 

Under normal circumstances, Erik would probably not have liked where those words would lead him, but Charles' shy and lustful expression shouted at Erik to drop trou and do as the birthday boy pleased. Charles was legally his own man today no less, and he deserved a little empowerment.

"And what is this book called?" Erik got himself comfortable sitting on the soft tartan blanket laid out in their favorite small clearing atop of the sheltered hillside, overlooking the sleeping town.

"The Kama Sutra."

"Is it any good? I've not heard of it."

Charles eyes lit up. For all that Erik was, and what he has taught him about sexual pleasure, Erik was sometimes more naive and protected, or perhaps isolated is the better word. In this sense, there was an equality to their unconventional relationship. Charles treasured these moments the most, and he couldn’t help but wish they would learn from each other, with each other, for a long time to come.

"It's very good. You may want to read it yourself sometime." Erik doesn't miss the playful glint in Charles' eyes, and he flashes back with a toothy smirk, “Something tells me you'll want to read it to aloud to me.” The younger man feels flushed and slightly nervous about what he might attempt to give Erik tonight. He maneuvers himself so that he sat atop of those firm muscular thighs, facing his fairy, a lot more well built than when they first met, thanks to Logan's intense training, and probably more so due to their almost nightly sweat inducing liaisons.

His sweet scent has already gotten Erik's staff to become slicked, but just to be extra cautious, he dabs his fingers into the banana infused butter cream and rubs it up and down the very hard and very swollen cock in his hands, instantly earning him a chorus of groans and grunts from the man below him. 

Another dab into the butter cream and Charles butters up his own hole with a little difficulty. He's still quite embarrassed to touch himself there, only having done it a couple of times, under Erik's aroused supervision. Erik looked a mix of shock and delight at Charles' own..initiative, he seemed to love watching Charles pleasure himself, and tonight was no different by the sound of his pained mewls. 

“H-ave your fingers join mine, s-tretch me o-pen.” Charles licked his words into Erik's shivering ear, and jumped when his request was immediately answered. “You've got yourself all slick and buttered...what's on your mind? You want me to lick it clean?” Charles shuddered in lust, “No..s-omething bet-ter...” With that, he removed their fingers and grabbed at Erik's oozing cock, tantalizingly drawing with it up and down his crevice, paying particular attention at his hole. 

Then without any warning, Charles lined that glistening head at his entrance and very slowly, sat down. He had to stop almost immediately as the pain was none he had experienced before, since nothing so big has been there before. With labored breath, Charles soldiered on and continued to fill himself up and stretch himself open, inch by inch. “....ughh...” An almost breathless half grunt was all Charles could muster when finally Erik entered him fully. 

The pain was all that he could feel, and right at this moment, Charles doesn't understand why anymore would want to attempt this fucking act at all. Unable to bear anymore, he tentatively moves upwards to begin a retreat, but that strong pulling sensation at the walls of his channel makes Charles' legs to wobbly, and he falls back down, with Erik's spear digging further into him. This time, the added friction muted the pain somewhat and a spiking pleasure creeps up Charles spine. 

Using all his strength, Charles moved himself up and down Erik's long and thick shaft, slowly at first, then building to a torturous momentum when Erik finally snapped out of his stupor, and grabbed at Charles plump ass, pumping himself deeper into that tight, wet, velvety heat as the younger man slams his ass down. The silent midnight air swallowed their symphony of broken grunt and moans.

“Charles...shit...I can't-” Erik doesn't get to finish his sentence before he comes deep inside, right into Charles' sweet spot. “Erik!!! There!!!!” Charles screamed and almost blacked out, when a flood of electrifying ecstasy to ran throughout his body, forcing him to come instantly, untouched. 

They collapsed onto each other, utterly spent and boneless, panting and breathless, soaked in sweat, spunk and sugared glitter. It would be awhile when either of them regained enough energy to talk.

“....what was the name of that book again?”

~x~

“Are you ready for tomorrow?”

Charles wanted to say 'Yes, he's been ready for around ten years.' But he would be lying. How does anyone ready themselves to rip apart another person's life? Especially if that person was also related by blood. There were still moments when he isn't certain if he could go through with destroying a man. But then he sees that image of Raven's angelic face, marked with large purple bruises from when Kurt took his frustrations out on her. Charles shudders in disgust and hatred, some of it directed to himself, for his cowardice and weakness. 

Erik tips his head up by softly by the chin, so their eyes lock, “Hey....everything will work out fine. You'll have your home back, and we'll find a way to raise your sister, and make her happy.” Erik hadn't even met her yet, and he is already fiercely protective of her. “I'll be here tomorrow right after sundown with all the 'gold'.”

However, it was not Erik who showed up at his room the next night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: non-con, sexual abuse, gore(ish), violence(ish)

_'Fly, fly faster. Don't give up. Nearly there.. So tired.. So heavy... No Erik, you're nearly there! Fly faster!!'_  
  
~x~  
  
Earlier in the day...  
  
As soon as Erik returned from Charles' honeyed warmth to the Brotherhood's territory, he rushed into his tree trunk burrow and picked up the golden liquid, accumulated over the past two years in tubes of sleek bamboo vials. Erik tied the rows of vials across both his thighs, and proceeded to seek out their leader. "Sir, do you have a moment to spare? There's something important I'd like to ask of you."  
  
"Erik! Of course, anything for you." Shaw gave the younger fairy a wink and gestured for Erik to follow him down into his lavish burrow. A cold sweat began to run down Erik's spine. Since that incident close to two years ago, he had not dared entered Shaw's burrow again, or really spent anytime alone with the elder. Shaking away those unsettling memories, Erik took a deep breath. This was for Charles.  
  
"So, how may I help you?" Shaw made himself comfortable on his cushioned couch made of furs, leather and cotton mounds. "I'd like to request the Brotherhood's assistance in helping...an important friend of mine."  
  
"Oh? You happened on to a brother in dire need? Of course, we can go immediately. These are dangerous days to be a lone brother." Erik switched his weight, and stammered on, "W-well, he's not exactly B-brotherhood material, b-but he certainly is in dire need of help." He could almost hear the gears working within Shaw's head, the elder's expression was also an array of confusion, worry, and then dread. "We are not an orphanage, we cannot take in just any fairy."  
  
Looking three weeks too constipated, Erik wiped at the sweat forming at the back of his neck. "....h-he's not exactly a fairy." Shaw tilted his well groomed head. "A halfling? How very rare, but still not the Brotherhood's problem, I'm afraid."  
  
"Please, sir!! Charles is very important to me. I-I can't lose him. For more than half his life he's suffered sordid abuse at the hands of his step father. Please! We're so close to getting rid of that asshole. All I need is to collect everyone's spent. I have gathered quite a bit already, I think, but just to be safe..."  
  
Shaw studied Erik for a long moment, "Explain why a vast amount of our ejaculate would help your 'very dear' friend."  
  
"H-his step father believes it to be gold...as in the real thing, and-"  
  
"And you're going to buy his freedom with it."  
  
"...I suppose that is one way to put it."  
  
Another moment of tense silence passed, as the frown on Shaw's forehead built up. "Your 'very dear' friend...is human isn't he?" Erik could feel a certain heat radiating off his leader. "Only humans think our seed is gold...And against my strict orders, you've been having continued and close relations with a human?" The elder fairy stood, and revealed a pair of pulsing pastel blue wings, signaling his immense displeasure.  
  
"Please, sir. Punish me all you want tomorrow, but today, please..please help me save him."  
  
“Punish you? No no no..that will not be necessary. Not yet anyway. But Logan, however, will be exiled. Your _former_ mentor, he should have put a stop to this, or came to me. Pity...not the best time to be a roving boner fairy.” For the past year, Shaw's lobbying for equal respect and recognition for the boner fairies have increasingly fallen on deaf ears. It has escalated to the point where he isn't even sure if he could trust the ice cream fairies, their queen having frequently opted out of their regular meetings.  
  
He has been warning about, and perhaps even welcoming the possibility of impending war. A revolution, as Shaw liked to preach it. To be wandering the enchanted forests as a lone boner fairy was as good as a death sentence. “Sir! You can't! Logan's not part of this, he-”  
  
Shaw silenced Erik with a firm hand across his mouth, and slamming him back into a wall. “I should have just gone with what I thought was best and forced you under my care...or at least Azazel's. He would have known better.” The heat coming off Shaw's hand was now uncomfortably high, any higher would burn skin.  
  
“This is what I should have done years ago.” He leaned in right up close and breathed into Erik's ear. Without further warning, Shaw roughly stripped the younger fairy of his leather briefs and the bamboo vials, then slid downwards to swallow the flaccid member in one deep gulp.  
  
Erik was in such shock, his body took a while to respond to his brain's outcries. “No!! Stop!! Get the fuck off!!!!” His struggles were to no avail, even though Erik was now physically larger than his leader, Shaw had almost limitless strength due to his primary fairy powers, and Erik's exertions just fed more power to him.  
  
For what seemed like hours, Shaw vigorously worked the stubborn slackness within his mouth, progressively spurred on by Erik's lack of reaction, taking him all the way, hitting his throat. With eyes sealed tightly closed, and desperately trying to think of anything other than what is forced upon from below, Erik's unconsciously calls upon all the metal within the extravagantly decorated burrow.  
  
Neither of the men saw the vines of jagged-edge iron snaking their way up behind the kneeling man, and only one of them became aware, when those metallic vines roped steadfastly around an already strained neck, drawing blood, locking jaw and restricting airflow.  
  
Another long while passed before Erik noticed Shaw had stopped moving, mouth and tongue slack against his softness. He chanced a peek and nearly pooped in fright at the sight before...well below him. Around his cock, was a pair of pale blueish lips. Shaw's eyes were glazed but lifelessly gray, looking up at him in contorted stillness, bloody hands gripped at the sharp metal wound around his neck.  
  
Erik has just killed the leader of the Brotherhood with his cock.  
  
~x~ _  
  
His bound and furious wings gave him much needed extra propulsion, in his strenuously exhausted state. In Erik's rage, his wings have turned such a deep hue of blue, it was almost black. If that fucker even so much as breathed on him...Erik was going to drain the iron from that fucker's blood.  
  
"Charles!!"_  
  
~x~  
  
Flushed with panic and desperation, Erik had little choice but to flee the scene, removing all evidence he was there, leaving the lifeless body of their leader slumped on the ground of the lush underground burrow. He shivered with relief to find the coast clear, most of his brethren either out collecting food or honing their powers for attack. He headed straight towards the fresh spring. He felt dirty. Not really from Shaw's molestation, but more so from the blood on his hands, not that there really was any physical bloody covering him.  
  
"You're always smellin' so good, Erik....You bathe in syrup or somethin'?"  
  
Victor.  
  
The brutish fairy had this eerie way of sneaking up unnoticed and causing the hairs on one's skin to spike up. As Erik's blood curdled, he had to swallow down a scream and the heart that was crawling up his contracting esophagus.  
  
"Ugh..no..I-I d-on't know w-what your talking about...I s-mell like I al-ways do.." Erik has probably pulled some internal muscles while trying to force his wings into obedience. The younger fairy never really got along with the animalistic fairy, even though he was actually Logan's half blood brother. He man unnerved Erik somehow, not to mention his sense of smell is akin to that of the Sabretooth, the mythical beast of the darkest forests, with deadly precise senses. Logan had warned him to stay clear of Victor, in case he picked up Charles' scent.  
  
"What's with the face, kiddo? You need to wipe your ass with bark?" Victor's smirk roused a bitter sour taste within Erik's mouth. "...Yeah....so if you'll excuse me.." Erik made haste in moving passed the scent sensitive fairy. Big mistake.  
  
And for the second time today, a strong firm hand gripped at his face, this time the hand was attached with skin piercing nails, talons really. Victor dragged Erik right into his space and inhaled  as if Erik was sporing some type of vaporized drug. His nostrils flared at the scent it picked absorbed.  
  
A low chuckle vibrated off that all too bulky chest. “You've been a selfish little bastard, haven't you? Did my brother not teach you about sharing?” The piercing grip only clenched tighter, claws drawing little slits of blood, now running coldly down Erik's formally unblemished skin.  
  
“Don't you fucking dare go near him!” “How adorable. Is this what they call love? Ohhh...It would make my meal all the more succulent. I do hope the boy cries and begs for his useless boyfriend to save him.”  
  
“I will fucking rip you into piec-”  
  
Before he even registered Victor's moments, Erik blacks out from a heavy blow to the head.   
  
Ch.arle...s......  
  
~x~  
  
.

..

...  
  
“I'll be here tomorrow right after sundown with all the 'gold'.”  
  
“Erik, wait!” Charles moved towards him and pulled Erik back in for a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
“I-I love you.”  
  
Erik grasped, and thought his heart stop. Of course. Of course Charles would figure it out. Of course Charles would be the one lead him to understand his own feelings towards his human. Love. Of course.  
  
His lack of response caused Charles to look embarrassed and heartbroken. His ear lobes turn the color of his delectable lips. “I'm sorry, I got carried away...I should not have-”  
  
“Hey! No!! Gods! Charles, I love you! I'd been so stupid, I didn't even know what this weight on my heart was. I love you! Hahaha...I love you!!”  
  
This was probably the happiest moment of Erik's life so far. The intense golden hue of his wings was testament to his overwhelming joy.  
  
But the joy felt oddly fuzzy, as if he wasn't actually feeling it first hand at all. It seemed more like a memory. The scene around him flashed and faded slowly to gray then total blackness...  
  
~x~  
  
When he finally came to, Erik found himself bound tightly within a roughly woven sack with thick rope. Calling upon his magnetism turned out to be futile. Victor had been smart enough to imprison him in one of the deeper dried up wells, now sparsely used for winter storage, and isolated from any metal. Too bad the gold tied to his thighs were only an allusion of the treasured metal.  
  
Erik closed his eyes and concentrated on getting his wings inflated full of air, and willed his bound wings to float his weight upwards. Victor may have been clever about the lack of metal, but he doesn't know Logan has had him under intense physical and metal training, just to kill time.  
  
The entrance to the deep well was covered and obstructed, possibly weighted with stone boulders. “Ggggaaaahhhh!!!!!” He pushed up onwards, the crushing pressure on his sensitive wings caused blistering agony to cut through his whole body. But he knew none of this pain could possibly compare to the pain he would suffer if he lost Charles.  
  
The entrance still refused to budge, and Erik continued to endure the blinding pain on his almost flattened wings. “Ggggaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Fffuuuuuuucccccckkkk!!!!!!!!!” When the pain became too overwhelming, and Erik thought his spine was going to snap, his body reflexively seized and his head jolted backwards, slamming hard into the wooden blockage. As if the gods heard his non-spoken prayers, that one thump with his head was the final bit of force needed nudge the door somewhat, causing what must have been a few spherical rocks to tumble off, allowing Erik to barely lift the cover off.  
  
Erik must have blacked out for some time, as when he wiggled out of the well, the sun had already set, the dusk sky a rusty red. The fairy knew he had no time to recuperate, and he gathered all his remaining strength to work his throbbing wings, each flap sending shock waves of pain into Erik's back.  
  
~x~  
  
In the blackened sky, a rather large object, very much resembling an erect and active phallus, bobbed its way across the moon lit horizon. By the time Erik painstakingly made wormed his way to Westchester, most of the human population were either asleep or too drunk to notice the obscene phenomenon occurring above them.  
  
 _'Fly, fly faster. Don't give up.. Nearly there.. So tired.. So heavy...No Erik, you're nearly there! Fly faster! Charles!!'_  
  
~x~  
  
“Charles!!”  
  
Outside Charles' bedroom window, the exhausted boner fairy was barely keeping afloat. Still bound within the sack, Erik managed to shoulder the window further open, and he proceeded to squeeze himself through with a lot less grace than he normally does.  
  
"....Erik!?" Charles sounded broken, his eyes red rimmed, paths of semi-dried tears still visible on his red and battered cheeks. He was chained up, limbs spread wide apart, facing downwards, with his buttocks raised high in the air for easy access. Victor was on his knees behind him, naked and fully erect, dripping at the tip, seconds away from tearing into the man below him, half his size. He had already ravaged Charles' porcelain skin with his knife sharp claws.  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!!!!"  
  
It took Erik a second longer to register the other person in the corner of the room. A shocked middle aged human man sat on stool, holding a large glass of dark amber liquid. This must be Kurt. He had been sitting there, watching his step son endure mutilation and almost raped. He had sat there watching them as if it were entertainment. The front of his trousers was undone. The sick waste of matter was turned on.  
  
Erik was glad he hadn't had time to unbind the sack. It meant Victor couldn't see the blackness of his wings. The last thing Victor would see is the crazed yet satisfied look in the eyes of the man who removed particle by particle all the iron within his blood. The resulting mass of iron could be formed into the shape of a coin, and ever so slowly, Erik looked towards the man still sitting in the corner, now tied down with vines of metal that had been used to bind down Charles for years.  
  
The iron coin floated steadily across, aimed right at Kurt's forehead. Erik wanted him to suffer, he started to rotate the coin so that it spun at great speed. He was going to drill a large hole in the fucker's head.  
  
“Erik, please, don't do it. I cannot let you sully your hands further with his blood. We can be the better men.”  
  
Charles came to stand in front of Erik, eyes looked imploringly into his. Erik closed his eyes and released a breath he doesn't remember holding. The spinning coin changed trajectory, and sliced through the thick rope entrapping him in the woven sack. He is on his last remnants of strength trying not to collapse onto the ground.  
  
“...I've brought the gold...”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
The smaller man turned to face his step father, “I am going to offer you an exchange. This gold is more than enough for you to pay back your debts. You will leave this house. You will never see my mother, Cain, Raven or myself ever again. If we as so much as hear gossip of you, I may not be around to stop Erik again from tunneling a coin into your skull.”  
  
The rightful Lord of the house throws the vials of 'gold' at the petrified man. “Make sure you are gone before the others wake.” Just as Charles turns back to face Erik again, Kurt grabs something from the side table to his left, and pulls Charles away.  
  
“One step and I slit open the little slut's neck.” Kurt uses Charles as a shield, backs them into a bare wooden wall, a sharp ivory letter opener aimed his jugular vein. “You stupid, stupid little cock sucking bitch. I'm going to take the gold, then have your little boyfriend watch while I tear you open and stuff you full. Then I'm going to use your precious sister to settle one of my debts. Child brides certainly fetch quite a sum-”  
  
Kurt and Charles suddenly poof out of the room, and just as instantly, Charles reappears back in a cloud of black ashy smoke, right into Erik's arms"  
  
“A-Azazel?”  
  
“Behind you. How do you wish to deal with this one?” He had his blood red tail secured tightly around Kurt's neck, his tail muscle pulsed, allowing limited airflow down his prisoner's throat.  
  
“I have an idea. One I think Erik and Chuck over there will both agree on.” Logan, looking more rugged, slouched on the window sill, and eyed the stack of bamboo vials.  
  
“You did say you wanted to bury him alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, big big thanks to a wonderful reader from FF for alerting me to the urban dictionary meaning of boner fairies (one of their descriptions was: penis shaped fairies)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Bottom!Erik, sap :)  
> There's a tiny time skip between each section.

_Xavier's Candies, the now infamous candy store hidden within the heart of Westchester, seemed to have spouted up overnight.  
  
Rumor has it, young Lord Charles Xavier, having had his fortune stolen from him by his own step father, managed to reclaim and settle any outstanding debts to his vast estate as well as any property under Kurt Marko's name.  
  
One particular property is a small shop space in the town center, tucked away in a back alley. Some say Marko used this location for business meetings, but most knew it was for his gambling. Most also think this was where he was last seen, and that his debts finally caught up to him. Local authorities continue to look for his whereabouts, in light of new evidence in the murder of Lord Brian Xavier, some fifteen years ago, suggesting Marko as a lead suspect. If Marko is dead, his body remains to be found.  
  
His wife, Sharon Xavier, widow of Brian Xavier, succumbed to liver failure some months ago, leaving behind three children.  
  
Cain Marko, having spent most of his life in boarding schools, now works with his step brother in the family business. His educational background in business make it ideal for him to travel the world to negotiate and buy the myriad of exotic spices and herbs used in their vast selection of candies.  
  
Raven Marko, the baby of the family, has dreams of becoming an actress, and her brothers seem to like to out do each other in their spoiling of their beloved sister. Only the best tutors, seamstresses and accessories will do. There is no doubt she will grow into a most beautiful woman, and break the hearts of men and women alike, though there are rumors that she has taken a strong liking to one of the mysterious workers in the Xavier estate, where the tantalizing confections are produced.  
  
Charles Xavier now spends most of his time between the small charming shop front of Xavier's Candies, or back at his estate, most likely to create another orgasmic experience for the taste buds. He is almost always accompanied by his soul mate Erik, one of a large group of fairies that has fled from the enchanted forests in the great fire two years ago, coincidentally around the time of Kurt Marko's disappearance. It is rumored the fires were caused by civil war between the fairy clans, and in one night, hundreds of lives were lost, including the previous leader of the fairies who now reside at Xavier's estate.  
  
At first, the residents of Westchester were apprehensive about their new inhabitants, but with much placating from the Xavier-Markos, most people, especially the younger generation, do not even bat an eyelid at their peculiar physical traits.  
  
These days, the young Lord Xavier is best described Genosha's very own Willy Wonka, and the 'Brotherhood of Fairies' his Oompa Loompas. The family keeps a tight lid on the magic that happens within the well guarded fences of the estate. But Lord Xavier is nothing if not generous with regards to his reestablished fortune. Where possible, he sources ingredients and materials locally, and donates what amounts to hundreds of people's early living, funding numerous schools and hospitals and orphanages. With his generosity, Westchester has become the true gem of Genosha, and the residents here will forever be in his debt._  
  
~x~  
  
In all honesty, Charles really had come into their conversation, or rather Erik's lecture, at a really bad time. He'll admit, when taken out of context, the words that he was spewing out, probably was not all that appropriate for the children before him. But Charles' patronizing demeanor really was completely uncalled for.  
  
Erik was in charge of the shop front this early morning, and as his horse-shit luck would have it, the local gang of mini hell hounds chose today of all days to visit their favorite candy store earlier than normal.  
  
"You again?" Alex, the apparent leader of the group, rolls his eyes and pretends not to be so enticed by the edible wonders displayed before him. The little prick owes it completely to his older brother Scott that Erik hasn't flown over the counter and kicked that fucker in his not yet fully developed balls.  
  
"....w-where's M-r. Charles?" Hank, hot on that little prick's heels, asked in a meek little stutter, though it is his timid ways that makes him more tolerable for Erik.  
  
"Charles will be back in an hour or so, perhaps you'll all want to come back then? Please?"  
  
"Nope, need some sugar now." That was Sean. That boy has an addiction. Not the type of addiction Erik has with Charles' sugar. It was worse. As in, worshiped by all tooth fairies addicted.  
  
"Is that a new flavor?" Armando, actually the eldest of the pack, and really quite a good decent kid, but nonetheless a prick by proxy.  
  
Erik let out a long sigh signifying his acceptance of a long morning ahead, and proceeded to show the boys their latest confectionery concoctions, while leading them well away from the adult confections.  
  
No matter how much Erik wanted to avenge the prank they pulled on him last week, and no matter how long it took him to remove every strand of tinsel glued onto his wings, he was not going to feed them their best sellers. A collection of simply designed chocolate bonbons made fresh every day, with only the best materials and one extra secret ingredient, that somehow leave the mouth glittery gold, and the devourer overwhelmingly aroused, not to mention an erection that is guaranteed to give you at least three rounds. This hormonal pack pops enough random boners as it is, no need to spur them on.  
  
He spends the next hour introducing some of their new products and deflecting Alex's questions about the exact nature of Logan's relationship with his brother.  
  
In retrospect, Erik should have stuck to answering Alex's inappropriate questions, that way, it might have given Hank less of a chance to ask his questions.  
  
About ballooned wings.  
  
...  
  
"Unlike an actual man-made balloon of synthetic materials, our wings are not helium fueled, which by the way, is temperature sensitive. You may have noticed they shrink in the cold when it is outside or maybe in water, but don't worry, as soon as heat is applied, it will get bigger-"  
  
"Erik!" Charles returned to the shop half way through his rambling, a curious smile plastered on his face, that slowly got smaller when he misunderstood Erik's words. "This is not the place for sex education!"  
  
~x~  
  
Even though they are in each other's company for most of their days now, their attraction to one another, both physical and emotional, has only grown stronger.  
  
Tonight marked the fourth anniversary of their first meeting.  
  
Charles' talented tongue massaged the electrified skin of the underside of Erik engorged cock. In the midst of extreme ecstasy, the fairy was dripping more juice than usual, and Charles was an eager recipient, his tongue curved upwards at the tip, forming a heated scoop.  
  
Charles had tried to replicate the heady mix of roasted marshmallows with honey, hazelnut and a hint of salt, and the 'Erik' as well as the adult version 'Erik X' has become one of their best selling dark chocolate bonbons, with a month long waiting list of orders. Too bad the public doesn't know Charles actually failed to make an exact replica, the heavenly brew remains his best kept secret.  
  
And Erik is steadfastly selfish about sharing Charles' scent. The world will never get to taste 'Charles'.  
  
"Mmmmm..."  
  
Seeing Charles so enraptured only spurs on Erik's all to excited wings, their humming becoming increasingly loud, singing out the tune of their owner's arousal. His back is already laced with a thick layer of glittered syrup, and with every reverberation of the spheres on his back, more droplets of golden honey drizzled down, seasoning his flesh.  
  
This does not go unnoticed by the man licking his way up the well defined valley leading down to his weeping cock. As always, Erik is slightly, but pleasantly, shocked when Charles uses his hidden strength and flips him over. Erik, on all fours, his ass slicked with his own glistening syrup, his heart punching at his chest. He is so turned on, his hot pink wings have him hovering several inches off ground, the perfect height for Charles to explore the oiled crevice with his mouth.  
  
Erik's been more than a little nervous about the idea of having Charles inside him. He knows he's being completely irrational and selfish, but he hasn't been able to help but pull Charles' wandering hands or mouth away from his 'strawberry frosting pink hole', as Charles described it. Not that Charles had much complaint, as normally that would lead to some desperately apologetic thrusting from Erik.  
  
Tonight, however, Erik felt totally inhibited. Perhaps it's the weight of the day's sentiment, or the five or six or twenty 'X' bonbons he's consumed, but his brain is somehow detached from his physical being. He can certainly feel every stroke, prod and lick all over the flaring skin of his entrance, but tonight, he wants _it_. He wants to know how Charles would want to pin him down and ride his shaft all night. He wants to know that explosive sensation when a hidden spot  
  
Always quick to pick up on Erik's thoughts, Charles runs his hands up Erik's gleaming spine, and playfully squeezed his wings to encourage more of that molasses to trickle down. He pays particular attention to the hypersensitive area where the wings protrude from his back, making the twin bulbs sings louder in praise. Erik's vision become blurred, until he realized his whole body was vibrating to the stimulation, still in mid air.  
  
“Shit...huuhh...Charle.s I'm going to..... you need to... I need- Oh!!! Fuckk!!”  
  
Charles knew exactly what his fairy needed. With one hand, gripped strongly around the base of one of his wings, Charles reaches around to stroke the fairy's pulsing cock, and he maneuvers the air borne mess of quivering muscles to the perfect angle for him to slide inside, painstakingly slowly.  
  
Erik should count himself lucky he was so high from too many of the bonbons, as he felt no pain upon Charles' entry, only the thrilling pleasure of being stretched. The smooth slicked friction provided by Charles penetration caused his wings to almost clap in excitement.  
  
And as if Erik's magnetic powers could guide the blood-rich head of Charles buried cock, that first single slide inwards hits right into the worshiped spot. Together with the sweet pressure applied to his wing bone and dripping hard on, Erik found himself coming as soon, soundlessly, as Charles' cock changes direction.  
  
His potent come encouraged Charles to loose himself, and he thrust into Erik with gusto, each time massaging that sweet spot deep inside of Erik, sending wave after wave of euphoria throughout his wrecked body.  
  
“E-rik.....I can't- ahhh!!”  
  
Charles doesn't finish his words when Erik used his last drop of energy and clamped tightly around that thick shaft. He spills big within Erik's heat, each slowed thrust pushed some excess out of his stretched rim, the temperature difference making Erik shiver. Finally, they both collapse onto the bed, limbs wound together.  
  
“I can't believe I didn't try this sooner. You're never bottoming again.  
  
~x~  
  
"So Azazel took me to meet someone very interesting today."  
  
Azazel has been instrumental in keeping business costs down. All the money they saved on transport and shipping has more or less funded two hospitals and one of the smaller schools.  
  
They had been gone for most of the day, leaving Erik in charge of the shop with Remy and Janos. The pair's exotic charms seemed to have pulled in the whole female population of Genosha. Their incessant flirting with each other only caused the customers to ogle and drool. Needless to say, the adult selection sold out not two hours after opening.  
  
"Oh? A new supplier?"  
  
"Yes, and I think we will become fast friends."  
  
Charles produced a goblet of masterfully cut clear crystal glass, and in the orange sunset, it glistened with fire. Within it held a smooth white substance, frozen smoke oozing out upwards.  
  
"Is that... ice cream? How is it still frozen?"  
  
"Emma Frost, the ice cream fairy queen, gave this to us as a sample of their work. She claims it does not melt until swallowed. I think we should put it to the test."  
  
With a knowing smirk, Erik lifted his lover into his arms and floated in the direction of their favorite hillside hideout.  
  
"I think we should."  
  
~The End~  
  
Special thanks to a lovely reader to left me a hilarious comment on AO3 for one of my other fics, about balloons and helium allusions!  
  
Thank you all so much for reading!!!

It's been a fun journey! Hope you've all enjoyed the ending.

  
  



	12. Bonus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the request of a lovely reader at FF, here is a little bonus epilogue~
> 
> So, Chinese Valentines is coming up. It is the 7/7 of the lunar calender, which happens to be Aug 23 this year.  
> Thus, this is a bit of nonsense and fluff to celebrate~
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading!

"Hhhmmmm....maple, cinnamon, nutmeg...Oh! Allspice, ginger..cream, that's heavy cream by the way...."  
  
"Are you sure you're not just describing the pumpkin pie you ate for lunch?" Erik looked accusingly at Wade while the man still had his eyes closed, tongue rolling within his mouth to grasp at the last remnants of the flavors of his cream. Just this morning, his ingredients resembled peanut butter and bacon pancakes.  
  
Xavier's Candies' first Valentines Day is coming up, and Cain recommended they develop a handful of specially boxed and decorated selections of their best sellers, as well as debuting a new flavor, 'Wade'.  
  
There was good reason why Wade has yet to have his very own eponymously named confection. Half the time, he is loudly verbally lamenting his lack of a companion when everyone else around him is paired up and getting daily, or even hourly in the case of Janos and Remy, action. The other half of the time, he spends adding to the still-building list of ingredients he claims are needed to replicate his indescribable musk.  
  
"Wade...sometimes less is more."  
  
"But Charles, you said they should be as close to the real thing as possible!" Wade's normally overactive mouth decanted into a large pout, and Erik thanked the gods for the little bit of quiet that pout offered.  
  
"Well, maybe if you guys tasted the source, you'd understand how multitudinous my flavors are. I promise you, they'll fly out of the shops faster than 'Erik'! 'Wade' will fill the mouths and stomachs of men and women across the country! Across the world! Here! Just have a taste!" Out of nowhere, Wade produced a small teaspoon full of the pearlescent cream, and attempts to 'choo-choo train' it towards their head chocolatier.  
  
"Charles will not be tasting that, thank you." Erik quickly levitated the offending spoon away into the trash. "We'll find someone willing to taste you, but until then, you're out of the menu."  
  
"But there's no one left!! Since Shaw's been gone, everyone's decided they're monogamously happy! And even Azazel has that weird puppy love thing going on with Raven-" Charles' blue eyes darken somewhat, and his brows knot together in question.  
  
"Oh crap! I didn't say that..please don't tell Azazel that I said that. The last time he got pissed at me, he zapped and left me in the North Pole or something. I spent weeks learning hundreds of words that really meant white, until finally a group of English speaking explorers passed, and I could finally tell someone to take me back to Genosha."  
  
~x~  
  
Wade is now the only member of the Brotherhood who still ventures out on a weekly hunt. He is 'keeping the myth alive, and keeping the youth of Westchester clean', or so he tells everyone, but mostly just to comfort himself.  
  
He's more than a bit jealous of how the rest of his brethren have settled so smoothly into their new luxurious surroundings. It's not that he isn't wholeheartedly grateful for Charles' generosity, but he missed the forest. He missed his little hut made of bamboo and fallen tree trunks. He missed the clean air with its woody and grassy accents. He even missed their fallen leader, though only so much. Wade was more than a little relieved when Erik joined the Brotherhood, and Shaw directed his creepy interests towards their new member.  
  
For a long while, nobody really knew what happened to Shaw the fateful day when fairies warred against fairies, and subsequently drove the Brotherhood out of the enchanted forests. He was supposed to go catch a few day's worth of fish with Victor, but the man got distracted and told him to head out alone, and they all know now what happened with him after. By the time Wade made his way back, boasting three large basketful of fresh water seafood, the fires have already blazed through more than half of their territory, and his brothers backed into a corner. He managed to surprise the attackers, and give Azazel an opening to teleport, on Logan's directions, what remains of the Brotherhood to safety, and now their new home.  
  
It would be another year later, when Erik finally grew enough balls to admit what he had done, and Shaw's real cause of death. Of course, nobody resented or blamed him for what he did, knowing how he felt for Charles and vice versa. Though, everyone secretly avoided giving or receiving blowjobs for a few days after truth came out.  
  
Still, death by cocksucking. What a way to go.  
  
Wandering idly just above the roof top of the sleeping Westchester town, he picks up on a scent so tantalizingly unique he flew straight into the town's bell tower. Completely unfazed, Wade used his senses to guide him to his midnight snack, no doubt it would be a bit of a feast. It took him in the direction Logan flies every night, towards a more crowded part of the town center. Before he knew it, he found himself sneaking a peek into a darkened window.   
  
There on a small simple wooden bed lay a dozing Armando. Logan's lover's brother's friend. Freshly ripened.   
  
By week's end, 'Wade' is officially part of Xavier's Candies regular menu, with an order waiting list of at least a month.  
  
And for the first time in his life, Wade was going to shut up and keep secret on just how amazing his mate tastes. Erik and Logan aren't the only possessive assholes with something delicious to hog!  
  
~x~  
  
Again, thank you for reading! It's been a really fun journey!  
Happy Chinese V-Day ;)


End file.
